


For You, I Can Go To The Ends Of The Earth

by Skylar_Lois



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampire!Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Lois/pseuds/Skylar_Lois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire hunter choosing not to kill a vampire is almost unheard of. A vampire hunter falling in love with one? Unprecedented. When faced with a deadly group of vampires leaving a trail of hunters' bodies and a jealous ex-fiancée determined to tear them apart, here's hoping they come up on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, I Can Go To The Ends Of The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, my drabble (posted here on ao3 and on tumblr) has now become a multi-chapter fic. I hope you enjoy! It's rated Mature now, but it will be rated E in future chapters. Just a heads up.

"Hello, gorgeous," a voice says from behind her. 

Turning around in her barstool, Felicity sees that the voice belongs to a well-dressed man with a shy smile on his face, nothing like what she imagined when she heard his greeting. She returns the smile. "Hey." 

"First time here?" he asks, taking a seat next to her.

"Well, it is the opening night," she says wryly, gesturing at the place. 

The man flushes slightly. "Right. Can I buy you a drink?" 

"Oh, no, let me buy you a drink," she says hastily. "What will it be?" 

He turns to the bartender. "Whiskey, neat."

There's a moment of awkward silence and she takes the opportunity to really look at him. He has blonde hair like hers, except that it's a shade darker, a pair of almond shaped brown eyes and looks like the sort of man who is well-mannered, picks you up for dates on time and will be nice to your parents.  

"What's your name?" he asks when his gaze returns to her face, having been checking her out as well. 

"Felicia," she says before pausing.  _Why did I say that?_ she wonders to herself. She only gives that name to people she'd rather not see again, and this guy, she has a good feeling about.  _Oh, well. Too late to take it back now_.

"Scott," he grins. "Are you from around here?"

She nods. "Born and raised right here in Starling City."

"I'm from the next city. Have some business with Kord Enterprises so I'll be here for the next couple of days."

"What a coincidence! That's where I work!"

"What a coincidence indeed!" he says brightly. "Do you want to go somewhere quieter where we can talk?" he adds shyly. She picks up a slight tremor in his voice. 

_He's nervous_ , she realizes. 

"Okay," she says encouragingly, liking that she's not the nervous party for once. She downs the rest of her margarita and stands. 

They move through the crowd of gyrating bodies with much difficulty, Felicity on the receiving end of more than a handful of glares before making it out of Verdant and to the parking lot. 

"Your ride or mine?" she asks. "The red Mini Cooper over there's mine." 

He hesitates. "Let's take mine," he says.

Someone snorts. 

She turns to look at him. "Did you say something?" 

He gives her an odd look. "No." He continues to lead her to the far end of the parking lot. 

_Must be someone else nearby then_ , she tells herself, despite knowing that there is no one around for miles apart from the people in the club.

She hears a soft gleeful chuckle just a second before a figure darts out from the shadows so quickly that the movement is a blur and grasps Scott in a chokehold, whirling him around to face her.

The figure is male no more than thirty, with dark skin and ink black hair. His skin is flawless. Almost _too_  perfect and with a subtle glow. He grins toothily at her, giving her the full view of his canines extending below his other teeth into...fangs.

_Vampire_. 

Scott struggles futilely in his grip. "What the hell? Let me go!" 

The vampire's eyes glow amber. "Don't move and don't scream," he tells her. "You're next."

She blinks at him. _If he thinks I'm just going to stand here quietly and watch my new acquaintance get munched on, he's very much mistaken_.

With a grin that's full of promise, he sinks his fangs messily into Scott's neck, relishing in the warmth and taste of the pulsing blood as well as the renewed struggles and responding terrified screams. She feels a hum in the air, sort of like static electricity, just like that night when she met her first vampires.

She doesn't even think. She bends down and pulls a knife out of her boot, throwing it straight at the amber-eyed creature. It whips through their air so quickly that there's a whistling sound. There is a sound of ripping flesh as it sinks into his throat. She doesn't have the time to be amazed at her aim. 

He breaks away from Scott's throat with a look of utmost disbelief, staggering backward and letting the other man drop carelessly to the ground. He cups his hand around the knife, feeling his own blood coating his neck and spilling onto his pristine white shirt. "But you're human," he says incredulously. How he can speak with a knife lodged in his throat, she has no idea. "How are you immune to mind compulsion?" he continues.

_Ah, so that was what the glowy eyes and order was about._ Beyond relieved that it doesn't seem to have any effect on her, she uses her loud voice. "If you touch him again, the next one goes through your chest."

Almost lazily, he pulls the knife out of his throat and grins, enjoying her horror when she sees that the wound heals within seconds. "Mind control might not work on you, but you are nevertheless human. You're going to pay dearly for this." He wields the knife, preparing to strike.

Felicity takes an instinctive step backward.

"Not going to run, are you? Pity, I thought you'd be one of those who try to fight back."

_What a sick twisted vampire_ , she thinks to herself. She's about to reach for her stake when he throws the knife, so quickly that it blurs. She wrenches her eyes shut, bracing for impact—

—that doesn't come. There's a woosh of air right in front of her, but no impaling of any knife and certainly no pain. She opens her eyes tentatively, seeing that the vampire in front of her looks as confused as she feels.

"What the hell?" he says, looking around.

She doesn't waste any time, pulling her stake out from her left boot in his distraction and throwing it, hoping that whatever luck that she had with the knife earlier hasn't left her. She gets lucky again.

He collapses to the ground, gaping at the piece of wood in his chest, the tip just grazing his heart.

"Confused again?" she guesses. " I know wood doesn't hurt vampires. That stake contains silver. It's just been wrapped with wood. Like a burrito."

There's a hum in the air again, much more intense than the feeling she had just minutes ago. Something like raw power caresses her skin. Whoever this second vampire is, he's definitely stronger than the one on the ground. Much stronger. And she hasn't got any silver left. A figure appears beside her between one blink and the next, twirling a silver knife between his fingers.

"Excellent throw, sweetheart," he praises, handing her the knife. "Got him right at the heart." When she doesn't take it from him, he turns to look at her questioningly. "Aren't you going to take it?"

She looks up at him. "Is this some kind of joke? What _is_ it with vampires and playing with their food? If you're going to eat me, just get on with it."

He arches a brow at her.

"I meant it in a bad way! As in biting and sucking."

His brows disappear into his hairline.

"My blood!" she says hastily. "Not—" she gestures somewhere below her navel and stills when she realizes what she's just done. _Did I just—_

He lets out a single breathless laugh.

_Oh, frack_. Her face flames and she starts wishing that the ground will swallow her whole.

"Just take your knife, sweetheart. I'm not going to eat you," he tells her, blue eyes dancing with mirth.

"Not going to eat me or _eat_ me?" She clamps a hand over her mouth. _Oh dear God. Of all the times to have a brain-to-mouth filter malfunction!_ She squeezes her eyes shut. " _Three...two...one_."

"Neither."

She can sense the sincerity in his tone and opens her eyes tentatively. Then, she reaches for the knife, pausing when her fingers graze the handle. "Aren't you worried that I'll stab you in the back?"

He cocks a brow. "Are you going to?"

"No, but—"

"Then, no, I'm not worried." He waits until she takes the knife from him before heading toward the vampire writhing in pain on the ground.

"Please, help me," he says, yanking on the knife and wincing at the pain. "It _hurts_."

Vampire #2 just stares at him coldly. "Not. Nearly. Enough." He grasps the hilt and twists it savagely, watching in satisfaction as the body shrivels to a grey mummified version of what he was before he died. He yanks the stake out and straightens, turning to look at the blonde haired girl who's now kneeling beside her new friend from Verdant.

She looks up at him as he goes over to them. "I have to take him to the hospital. His pulse is weak and he's lost so much blood."

He shakes his head. "He'll be dead before the ambulance arrives, sweetheart."

"I can't just _sit_ here and watch him die."

"You won't," he promises. He makes a gash across his palm with the stake and presses it against Scott's neck. He meets her surprised gaze and cocks his head. "Don't look so surprised. You know that vampire blood has healing properties."

Indeed, she does.

* * *

_Fourteen years ago..._

 

"Mommy? Where are you?"

A little blonde-haired girl chafes her hands against her arms in an attempt to warm herself in the cool autumn temperature. She's been wandering aimlessly around The Glades for an hour now, getting steadily more terrified when the darkening sky casts shadows everywhere, making the place look even more unfamiliar. 

A woman appears a few yards in front of her between one blink and the next. Felicity approaches her despite this, deciding that she must've not noticed her before.

"Excuse me?" she says.

The woman, turns around, a mildly curious look on her face.

Felicity blinks at her, momentarily forgetting what she wanted to say. Standing in front of her is the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. Strawberry blonde hair framing a slim face with pale flawless skin, green eyes framed by dark lashes, a sharp nose and full pink lips. Her pale skin seems to have this subtle glow, almost ethereal looking.

"Yes?" the woman says, raising a perfect eyebrow. 

"My mommy," Felicity manages to say. "Can you help me find my mommy?" 

The woman smiles widely, flashing her perfect white teeth. "Of course." She takes Felicity's hand. 

It isn't until much later that she notices that the woman is avoiding the main streets, choosing to venture through dark quiet alleys, almost as if she wants to avoid being seen that she realizes something is wrong.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks the woman.

"To find your mommy," she replies without any hesitation, grinning at her again.

"How do you know where she is?" 

The woman shrugs. "She told me." 

Felicity frowns. _That doesn't make any sense. I've only just met her._ "When?" she demands to know. 

"Just keep quiet and follow me!" she snaps, dropping the pretext.

"No!" Felicity wrenches her hand out of the woman's grasp. "I'm going to find my mommy!" 

She has barely taken a step when her wrist is snatched back and clamped by a vise-like grip. She struggles, trying desperately to wrench her hand from her grasp, but the more she does, the tighter the woman grips her.

"Let go of me!"

"I was going to make this as painless as possible, but I've changed my mind."

About what, Felicity was going to ask, but the words get lost at the tip of her tongue when she sees that her emerald eyes are now glowing amber. Then, two sharp teeth extend to form sharp fangs.

She gasps, a single word appearing in her head.  _Vampire_. 

She stares in horror as the woman lowers her mouth to her throat, feels the sharp teeth where her pulse is thrumming just a split second before they rip into her flesh. 

It hurts even worse than her wrist is throbbing. A searing pain floods her from where the vampire is viciously tearing into her throat, and spots are dancing around in her vision as she struggles uselessly. 

There is a blur of movement, and suddenly, she is pushed—or thrown, rather— out of the way so hard that she is hurtling through the air and landing on the rough gravel ten yards away. She sits up painfully, one hand cupping her throat, feeling the warm sticky liquid flowing out of the wound. She tries to focus on the brawl that's happening in front of her. 

A man with glowing amber irises and fangs is tearing at the woman, their movements too quick for her to follow. Barely ten seconds later, there's a masculine snarl followed by a thump, and the woman collapses to the ground without her head. 

Felicity stares at the man as he slowly walks toward her and drops down to one knee in front of her. His eyes are still glowing amber, but his fangs have retracted. She knows she should fear him, but somehow, she doesn't. She watches as the amber glow disappears between one blink and the next, revealing a pair of blue eyes, the bluest she's ever seen. 

"It's all right," he says softly. "You're safe now." He removes her hand from around her throat. "That looks bad," he says, more to himself than her.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asks through unshed tears. 

"No. I'm going to heal you and take you home." His fangs extend again, though his eyes still remain a piercing blue, and he bites his wrist before holding it to her lips. "Drink."

She stares at it dubiously even as more spots appear in her vision and he becomes fuzzier. "Will that make me a vampire?" 

The man throws his head back in a laugh. 

_He's beautiful_ , she thinks to herself. 

"No, sweetheart," he says when he can speak again. "Vampire blood has healing properties. Come on, bottoms up." 

Still eyeing his wrist dubiously, though her gaze steadily becomes more unfocused, she presses her mouth to his wrist and takes a sip, grimacing at the taste. She starts to pull away, but he keeps his wrist pressed to her lips, forcing her to keep drinking.

The pain in her neck and wrist disappears, and her vision slowly becomes clear again. He doesn't stop her when she shifts her head back from his wrist this time. 

"All healed," he murmurs, stroking her throat. 

She raises her hand, still sticky from her blood and feels smooth skin where there was a gaping wound just a minute ago. Her eyes widen in amazement.

"Come on, little girl. Let's get you home," he says, rising to his feet fluidly. 

She arches her eyebrow. "Is that a pretext for wanting to drink my blood? If it is—" she gestures at the headless shriveled corpse of the other vampire, "—been there, done that."

He cocks his head. "If I wanted to drink your blood, I would have done it already, wouldn't I? Wouldn't have bothered with healing you," he points out. 

She stands. "I need to find my mommy." 

"Where did you last see her?" 

"At Fifth and Giffen. She told me wait there while she goes to meet a friend—I upset her friend the last time so she refused to take me along this time. She was shouting and it sounded like he was hurting her so I burst into the room—" she waves a dismissive hand, not noticing his cringe. "Anyway, she's never been gone for this long before, and the sky started getting dark, so I decided to look for her, but I couldn't find his house. I got lost and met that pretty lady." 

He blinks at her. "Afraid of the dark, are you?" he finally says, holding out a hand to her, which she takes. She notices that his hand is cool, a few degrees lower than hers.

"No, I'm not. The dark isn't scary. It's what's in it that I'm afraid of." 

"How old are you?" he asks, frowning. 

"Eight," she says proudly. "What about you?" 

"You don't sound eight," he mutters. "And I suppose you're going to add vampires to the list of things you're afraid of."

When she doesn't respond, he looks down and sees that she has a thoughtful expression on her face. 

"No," she finally decides. 

"Why not?" he asks, perplexed.

"Because, you're a vampire, but I'm not afraid of you," she says simply.

"You should be, little girl." 

"Why?" 

"I may not be like the vampire who ripped your throat out, but I am still dangerous." 

"Dangerous..." she echoes quietly, "but not bad." 

A sardonic snort escapes him. "Don't be so sure about that, sweetheart." He drops her hand and gets on his knees with his back facing her. "Put your hands around my neck."

She does as she's told, and gasps when he stands, her feet suddenly dangling. She tightens her grip around his neck and wraps her legs around his middle. 

He laughs softly at her reaction. "Close your eyes if you're scared." 

"What are we doing?" she asks.

" _I_  am going to run." 

And with that, he takes off, her surroundings becoming a blur, the wind whipping through her hair at their speed. It's exhilarating, and despite everything, she lets out a squeal of delight against the shell of his ear. She feels rather than sees his smile, the first of the night.

All too soon, they arrive at Fifth and Giffen at the exact spot where her mother left her. 

"Her car is still here," Felicity says with a frown. 

The man takes a deep breath. "She hasn't been back here since she left. Her scent is faint—she was here about five hours ago, give or take. How could she leave you here alone for so long?" he adds in disgust. 

"Will you be able to find her, then?"

"The sooner I take you home, the sooner I can go and find her."

"Why can't you take me with you?" she asks.

Bearing in mind what she told him about her mother earlier, he says, "It's best if you don't come along."  

"Velox Avenue," she says after a beat, surprising him. He'd expected her to argue. 

"Ready for another run?" 

They arrive at her townhouse in record time. He sets her down on the ground at the front porch steps, frowning up at the house when he straightens.

"What's wrong?" she asks, noticing his expression.

"Your mother's home. And she's drunk." 

Felicity shrugs. "It's nothing new. I'm just glad that she's home and safe."

His frown gets even deeper at this. "Do you want me to change that? I can make her a better mother to you." 

"How?"

"Mind compulsion. Vampires have the ability to control a human's mind. It doesn't work on all humans—some people have a natural defence against it—but most are susceptible to it. I can try it on her, if you want me to."

She takes a moment to consider this. "No," she whispers. "It wouldn't be real." She shakes her head. "Thank you for saving me and taking me home."

He shrugs, the corners of his lips curling upward into a small smile. "You're welcome, little girl."

"My name is not 'little girl'. It's Felicity. Felicity Smoak." 

He kneels down in front of her. "Do you want to forget about what happened tonight? About vampires? I can make you forget."  

"Does that mean I'll forget about you?" 

He nods. 

"No," she says without any hesitation whatsoever. "If it means I'll forget about you, then I'd rather remember everything that happened tonight." 

He reaches into his black leather jacket and pulls out a wooden stake from one of the inner pockets, handing it to her. "Wood doesn't do much harm my kind, contrary to popular belief among yours. Silver is what we're afraid of. This stake contains silver on the inside. If you ever come across a vampire who tries to feed off you without your consent, take this and stab it straight into his heart." 

She takes a moment to process what he's just told her. "Why would I ever consent to letting a vampire drink me?"

He lets out a breathless laugh. "That, sweetheart, I hope you'll never find out."

He smiles at her frown, tracing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Then, he gets to his feet and starts walking away. 

"Will I see you again?" she calls after him. 

"No," he replies without turning around. 

"Then can I at least know your name?" 

He disappears between one blink and the next as his response, leaving her alone outside her house with a stake in her hands.

* * *

_Present day_  

 

Felicity folds her arms across her chest defensively. "I just thought it had to be ingested."

His eyes flicker to Scott distastefully before returning back to hers. "This way works as well."

"Wait," she says, catching on to the other thing he said. "How did you know that I know about vampire blood?"

He hesitates for just a moment. "Is it really that much of a stretch? You know about our existence, you know about silver and you carry a stake around with you," he points out.

She doesn't look like she buys his explanation, but is distracted when Scott starts to stir. "Oh, thank God."

He arches a brow. "You mean me," he says, sounding a little miffed.

"What... What happened?" Scott asks, looking at her and then the vampire in confusion. His eyes widen in alarm, no doubt remembering the series of events that led to him. He cups a hand to his throat, not understanding when he feels blood but the lack of a wound. 

"Scott, it's okay—" Felicity tries to reassure him, but is cut off by the vampire next to her. 

"Look at me," he says in a tone that doesn't allow for refusal, blue eyes glowing amber. Scott takes one look at him and his gaze becomes dazed, as if in a trance.

"You went to Verdant tonight, got shit-faced drunk, met this beautiful lady and threw up all over her boots." 

Felicity gasps at this, whipping her head to look at him indignantly. He holds up a finger, warning her not to interrupt.

"You're so mortified by your behavior that you get into your car and drive straight home. Burn your clothes and forget about the blood." 

"So mortified," Scott repeats dazedly with a nod. 

"Now, go," he snaps, his eyes returning back to blue. 

Scott gets off the ground and heads straight for his car, still in a daze. He drives off without so much as a look at either of them. 

"What the hell was that?" she says angrily. "You could've just made him forget the whole vampire chomping his artery thing and left it there! We were really hitting it off," she mutters the last part to herself. 

He snorts. "Sure you were." 

Shooting a glare at him, she holds a hand out for her stake.

He cocks his head, lips twitching and hands it to her without hesitation. "Changed your mind about killing me, sweetheart?"

"Don't tempt me," she says through gritted teeth. Looking over at the corpse, she sighs. "We should get rid of that before anyone comes this way." 

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it. Go on home. I'm sure you need some time to...process." 

"Definitely. Through a pint of mint chip at least," she mutters to herself. "Thank you," she says, looking at him gratefully. "For helping Scott and for everything. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." 

"You're welcome." 

She pockets her knife and stake before heading towards her car, suddenly exhausted.  _Must be the adrenalin_ , she decides.

"Well done, little girl." 

She freezes with her hand on the door handle.  _Did he just—_

"What did you say?" she demands, whirling around. 

He gives her an unfathomable look, cocking an eyebrow in a way that has her thinking she must've imagined it.

She shakes her head, pressing a palm to her forehead. "Never mind," she says softly, knowing he'll be able to hear it.  _No. This guy isn't him. It can't be him. Even though I cannot remember his face, I know I will be able to recognize him immediately when I do see him again._  

She doesn't look at him again, but she can feel his eyes on her until she pulls away and disappears from the parking lot.


End file.
